1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording/reproducing apparatus, and particularly to video tape recorders for digital composite video signal.
2. Prior Art
Usually, a digital composite video signal includes color subcarrier. When such a digital composite video signal is reproduced from a recording media at a high-speed, a resultant reproduced signal of one field includes various signal components different fields. in a conventional video tape recorder, since the color subcarrier phase changes in every field, correct hues of VTR cannot be provided by such a digital composite video signal for high-speed reproducing. One example of high-speed reproducing method is shown in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-220694. In this application, the first color subcarrier phase of each recorded line is synchronized with each other. Therefore, field numbers have constant relation to reproduced color subcarrier phase whereby the hues of images can be correctly obtained any time. However, since recording signals in four lines are reproduced as one line, the quality of images are largely deteriorated in the vertical direction. Furthermore, although 251 lines must be recorded on magnetic tape, since only 250 lines are allowed for recording, one line is in vain in NTSC system. In addition, in PAL system using eight field sequence, since eight lines are reproduced as one line, the deterioration of an image quality become larger, and three lines thereof are in vain.